Chocolate
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Mello checó la refri de arriba a abajo, en busca del único alimento digno de llevar ese título para él. Chocolate. El problema era que no lo encontraba. Mello/Near


Mmh... no sé, otro fic Mello/Near... o como diriamos con mi amiga anari, Mear! *o* como sea, espero que les... guste?

Nota: Universo Alterno... El título cualquier cosa -.-U

* * *

><p><strong>.::CHOCOLATE::.<strong>

Dejó caer su mochila sobre la cama, cayendo luego también él, disfrutando por un momento el silencio absoluto que reinaba en aquel apartamento de la cuarta cuadra de la Nueva Avenida. Suspiró, maldiciendo aquel molesto dolor de espalda causado por la falta de ascensor en el edificio de ocho pisos que vivía, y de paso también maldijo a los condenados profesores de la universidad que le daban tantos trabajos que su mochila paraba con sobrepeso. Soltó un gruñido, seguido de otro que procedió de su estómago. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por vencer su pereza, se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

Cuando entró, se encontró con Near, quien primero ni le prestó atención. Sonrió, comenzando a acercársele de amnera lenta y silenciosa para abrazarlo por detrás, sin embargo su plan se vio frustrado al tropezar con una de las fiburas de acción del menor. Con un gran estruendo, cayo al suelo, llamando la atención del albino.

-Que tormpe –rió el chico, observando a su novio incorporarse moelsto.

-¿Torpe? El desordenado que no puede mantener sus cosas lejos del suelo eres tú –bufó ofendido el rubio, cruzándose de brazos y notablemente molesto.

-¿Ah sí? –musitó Near restándole importancia al asunto-. No me digas...

-Serás –farfulló Mello, alejándose de adolescente para ir a abrir el refrigerador-. ¿No se supone que tienes clases hoy? No te vi al llegar...

-Salí temprano –respondió Near, volviéndose otra vez al rompecabezas con el que se había estado ocupando cuando Mello entró a la cocina.

Mello checó la refri de arriba a abajo, en busca del único alimento digno de llevar ese título para él. Chocolate. El problema era que no lo encontraba. Lanzó una mirada por encima de su hombro, hacia Near, quien al parecer había percibido el aura asesina que comenzaba a emanar el rubio.

-Near... –siseó peligrosamente.

-Dime.

-No hay chocolate –gruñó el mayor, acercándose otra vez al albino-. Y puedo jurarte que ayer todavía había...

-Tú lo has dicho,_ había_ –murmuró Near sin alzar la mirada-. Te lo comiste, ¿Recuerdas?

Mello no respondió, sino que trataba de recordar haberse comido media tonelada de chocolates el día anterior. Recordaba que cuando volvió en la noche aún habían como diez tabletas, y no recordaba habérselas comido todas.

-No hay forma que me las haya comido todas –replicó y Near, quien –y es en serio- parecía comenzar a impacientarse suspiró.

-Te las comiste –repitió-. Si yo te lo digo...

-¡Sé muy bien qué como y qué no! –exclamó el rubio, empujando el rompecabezas de Near hacia un lado para sentarse sobre la mesa a un lado del otro.

-Lo que comes sí, pero jamás te das cuenta de la cantidad –insistió Near-. Y ahora hazte a un lado, quiero terminar el rompeca...

-Y yo quiero chocolate –gruñó Mello con impaciencia-. ¿Ves? Nadie obtiene lo que quiere.

Y sonrió con sornara, queriendo retar a Near. Este sin emmargo solo lo miró, casi con desinterés, y volvió a estirar para jalar su rompecabezas. Mello, al sentirse ignorado por el albino, se lo impidió, empujando una vez más el tablero del juego, haciendo que este cayese por el borde de la mesa.

-Ups, perdón –rió-. Pero no creo que te afecte mucho, has hecho tantas veces ese rompecabezas así que no creo que te importe demasiado empezarlo de nuevo... ¿o sí?

Sonrió aún más al encontrar por fin la mirada de Near sobre él. Ladeó el rostro y estiró una mano, pasándola por el cabello del más bajo. Este no se inmutó, solo permaneció observando a Mello.

-Eres muy aburrdio, ¿sabes? –dijo por fin el mayor.

-Ah... –fue todo lo que articuló Near.

Estiró la mano hacia arriba, hacia el rostro de Melló, mas no lo tocó, sino que tomó uno de los mechones rubios y lo jaló, obligando al más alto a agacharse. Este primero se sorprendió, pero luego se dejó atraer hacia Near, quien ladeó el rostro y presionó sus labios contra los del Mello, solo para separarse a los pocos segundos.

-¿Contento?

-Casi –rió Mello-, ahora solo falta el chocolate...


End file.
